Hunter's Diary
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Après "Angel's Diary" voici une autre histoire du point de vu de Dean. /!\ Destiel!
1. 1- Freakin' Angel !

**Hunter's Diary**

_Voici une petite fic de 7 chapitres. A la manière de « Angel's diary » où Castiel racontait son histoire, ici ce sera du point de vu de Dean._

_100% Destiel, évidemment._

_Et, chose nouvelle :aucune violence ! Ouais, c'est possible ! XD_

_Le premier chapitre vous met dans l'ambiance, mais pas d'inquiétude, l'action arrivera par la suite._

_Donc… Enjoy ! _

_Disclamer__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. A part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

**1- Freakin' Angel !**

**« ****The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost !**** »**

**-Hester-**

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et je suis amoureux d'un Ange. Bien sur, il m'a fallu cinq ans pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Cet éternel « Bébé dans un Trenchcoat », soldat de Dieu et tout ça. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de l'Enfer alors que j'hurlais « SAMMY ! » pendant qu'Alastair me torturait.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre à Castiel et moi. J'étais avec Bobby, bien déterminé à tuer celui qui avait rendu aveugle Paméla. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé, avec les lumières comme des feux d'artifice, dans son costard cravate et son imper à la Colombo… Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. Que j'ai, comme d'habitude, préféré refouler en le détestant. Mais tout me conduisait vers Cass, tout…

Pour un « Angle of The Lord », il n'était pas très cultivé sur les Humains, ne comprenant jamais rien, toujours naïf et plein de bonnes intentions. Mais ensemble nous avons tout surmonté : Lucifer, la fin du Monde, Sam et son addiction au sang de Démon, puis les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse, Eve et les Alphas. Puis y'a eu Crowley avec qui mon Ange a pactisé. Puis y'a eu les Leviathans et Cass a tourné mégalomane. Après ça y'a eu son amnésie, sa folie et le Purgatoire. Même après ce qu'il nous avait fait, je l'ai cherché sans relâche dans ce lieu maudit. Mais je suis revenu sur Terre et lui non. Sa faculté à vouloir se sacrifier est plus grande que la mienne. Il voulait mourir pour moi. Et je mourrais pour lui. Et après tout ça Naomi est apparu, le montant contre moi. Et puis Metatron et puis la chute des Anges et puis, et puis…

Le genre de chose qui ne fini jamais et Castiel reste toujours présent pour vouloir sauver le Monde. Passant de l'Ange du Seigneur, à un simple Humain, puis amnésique, fou, Leviathan, drogué en 2014 et puis SDF… Tellement de facettes de lui s'autodétruisant sans arrêt pour moi.

Maintenant il est comme nous, un simple Humain sans pouvoirs, sans ailes. Et je me dis que, s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Toutes ses tortures, ses lobotomies, ses chutes, ses doutes, ses prières… Il est brisé, abîmé, parce qu'il est venu à moi.

Je comprends désormais. Lorsque April la tué, j'étais là. Et ce que j'ai ressenti, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Cette tête de mule ne voulait pas mon aide par peur de me déranger. Et à cause de ça, il était mort… Encore. Mais ce fut la fois de trop. Cette sensation dans mon cœur, ce poignard, ce trou béant, cette angoisse, cette peur profonde, tout ça m'a assailli.

Parce que je l'aime.

Comment expliquer à un Ange, un soldat vieux de 2000 ans, ce qu'est l'amour ? C'est comme enseigner la poésie à des poissons. Il écoute mais ne comprend pas. Il me voit comme une brute alcoolique, parce que c'est l'image que je donne de moi. Mon mur de protection contre les conneries de l'extérieur.

La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Même si j'ai l'impression de le connaître, il reste très mystérieux. Je ne connais pas son passé. Il foutait quoi au Paradis durant ses 2000 premières années ?

Il ressemble à un bébé maintenant, mais mentalement il est aussi vieux que Dieu, comment il fait ? Pour le coup c'est moi qui ne comprends pas.

J'aimerais le prendre par les épaules, le secouer dans tous les sens et hurler.

« Hey CASS ! Je t'aime ! Tu comprends ça ! Freakin' Angel ! Je t'aime ! Capiche ?! »

Et alors il pencherait sa tête sur le côté en plissant des yeux et répliquerait.

« Dean, c'est quoi 'aimer' ? »

Dans ces moments-là je pourrais le frapper. Il m'énerve tellement parfois ! Comment une personne si gentille et intelligente peut être aussi stupide ?

Vraiment ça me dépasse.

Aujourd'hui il vit au bunker avec Sam et moi. Les choses changent si vite… Kevin est mort, Crowley s'est barré, Abaddon chercher la merde (Encore) et j'ai la marque de Caïn qui me démange.

Ce matin, au p'tit déjeuner, je buvais mon verre de Whisky tandis que Castiel touillait ses céréales au lait sans grande conviction. Il jeta un regard réprobateur sur moi.

- Un souci Cass ?

Toujours aussi bavard, il montra simplement mon verre d'alcool du regard. Excédé, je rétorquai.

- Quoi ? Il est 6h du soir quelque part hein.

- Techniquement non. Les fuseaux horaires sont constants dans leurs décalages, on trouve des –1h, -2h ou –9h mais jamais –12h. Donc il ne peut pas être 18h quelque part si nous sommes le matin.

Par politesse, je le laissai terminer son monologue en faisant une tête qui signifiait : « La ferme ». Ce qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Cass…

- Oui ?

- La ferme et mange tes céréales.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Un gamin avec 2000 ans de connaissance !

Freakin' Angel !

**« ****Cass, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cass, it's me. We're family. We need you. I need you. ****»**

**- Dean Winchester-**


	2. 2- Lien profond

**2- Lien profond.**

**« ****You have fallen in every way imaginable.**** »**

**-Hester-**

La routine vira trop routinière à mon goût. Crowley et Abaddon se crêpaient le chignon dans notre dos, nous excluant d'une baston palpitante. En parlant de palpitant, mon cœur jouait la samba lui. Dés que Castiel débaroulait dans la même pièce que moi, mon boom-boom s'emballait. Et puis zut, quand faut y aller hein…

En fin de soirée, je croisa Castiel qui revenait de la bibliothèque, un livre à la main. Je l'attrapa au vol (Façon de parler)

- Hey Cass ! Ça te dit une petite virée entre mecs ce soir ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Je repris.

- Sortir avec moi ce soir.

Evidemment si j'avais dit ça à un Humain lambda, il aurait saisi le sous-entendu. Mais Cass hein…

- Hum… Oui, mais pour quoi faire ?

Oh God, tuez-moi !

- Tu verras !

Affublé de son trenchcoat par-dessus une chemise bleue foncé, Cass me dévisageait derrière sa chope de bière encore pleine.

- Dean, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Relax, on s'amuse un peu. C'est pas facile le boulot de chasseur, faut savoir se reposer.

- Mais, je ne suis pas un chasseur…

- Moi si, alors bois et profite.

Le regard perdu, il avala trois gorgées d'alcool. Parfois je me disais que j'y allais un peu fort avec lui. Mais bordel, c'est tellement dur de lui faire piger quelque chose !

A la fin de sa quatrième bière, Castiel commença à montrer des signes d'ivresse. Note à moi-même : Un Ange (Ou ex-Ange) ne tient pas l'alcool.

Avant de le voir complètement bourré, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau. Allez, on souffle un coup, une gorgée de Whisky et c'est parti.

- Cass, je dois te parler.

- D'accord Dean. Tu sais que j'adore nos petites conversations.

C'était plus fort que moi, je souriais.

- Ouais hum… Cass je… Je voulais te dire un truc mais j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas mes mots...

Il plissa des yeux, encore. Putain ses yeux bleus dans lesquels j'avais envie de me perdre. Bon, concentration.

- Dean ?

- Merde Cass, tu m'aides pas hein… Ok, écoute… Tu m'as déjà dit que toi et moi avions un lien profond entre nous, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, c'était lorsque tu m'as appelé à cause de Balthazar et le bâton de Moïse, on…

- Ok, ok, tu t'en souviens. Bien. Tu sais que notre amitié est assez… Particulière, hein ? C'est plus que de l'amitié. J'veux dire, je ressens autre chose, est-ce que toi aussi ?

Devant son regard perdu, je repris sans m'énerver.

- On va faire simple, décris tes sentiments pour moi, ce que tu ressens.

- Hum… J'ai peur pour toi, de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Je veux t'aider, te sauver. Je suis ton Ange gardien après tout. Et je ne veux pas te décevoir aussi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, ce que tu dis comptes énormément. Je veux que tu sois fière, tu es presque comme un modèle. Je ressens ce truc dans mon cœur, comme un coup de poignard, mais ça ne fait pas mal. Parfois tu… Tu m'intimides. Je suis figé et je sais, je sais que j'ai du mal avec les émotions, surtout pour les exprimer. Mais je tiens à toi Dean…

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Implicitement, et à sa façon, il m'avait dit ses mots magiques « Je t'aime ».

- Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as les yeux brillants. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non Cass, c'était parfait.

- Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui. Mais je suis pas sur que toi tu comprennes ce que tu ressens.

Il baissa la tête.

- Non en effet…

Vidant ma chope de bière, je me levais de table et demanda à Castiel de me suivre dehors. Dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je voulais finir cette conversation. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je sentais l'alcool se mêler à mon sang et la chaleur montait en moi. L'adrénaline était si forte que j'aurais pu exploser. Castiel me voyait bouger dans tous les sens.

- Dean ?

- Cass, putain t'es pénible.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu m'as sauvé ! Voilà c'que t'as fait ! Et depuis ce jour je… Merde Cass, tu vois rien ou quoi ? Cass… Je t'aime.

Voilà, je l'avais dit. Et tout à coup je sentis un poids en moins sur moi. Sauf que Castiel ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

- Cass ? Ton cerveau a bugué ? T'as pigé ce que je t'ai dit ou il te faut un dessin ? Je t'aime, tu comprends ?! Je te parle d'amour, je sais que tu ne connais pas tell'ment ça, mais…

Castiel me fit taire, d'une manière qui me surprit fortement. Il s'était jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Il me colla au mur, passa sa main dans mes cheveux courts et continua son langoureux baiser. Il y mettait tellement de passion que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je me sentis merveilleusement bien.

- Woaw Cass, où t'as appris à embrasser comme ça ?

- C'est le livreur de pizza.

Heureusement que je réfléchis quand il me balance des réponses pareilles.

- Tu parles du porno que t'as regardé y'a deux ans ?

- Oui.

- _God_, toi et ta mémoire d'éléphant hein.

- Dean ?

- Quoi Cass ?

- Est-ce que j'étais… Correcte ?

Je souris d'amusement.

- _Perfect Cass, perfect._

Il sourit à son tour.

- D'accord… Dean ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je n'ai jamais été…. Tu sais, au lit avec un homme.

Je me suis retenu pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Parce que tu crois que je me suis tapé beaucoup de mec peut-être ?

Il esquissa un sourire. Mais je le sentis angoisser.

- Hey, ça va aller, ok ? Viens, on rentre au bunker.

Je cherchais les clefs de mon Impala dans la poche de mon blouson.

- Bon, où est-ce que j'ai garé _Baby_ ?

**« ****Dean and I ****do share a ****more profound bond****. ****»**

**-Castiel-**


	3. 3- Dans la nuit

**3- Dans la nuit.**

_Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir._

_Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer._

**« **_**Cass**_**,**_**buddy, I need you**_**. ****»**

**-Dean Winchester-**

Nous étions rentrés tard Cass et moi finalement. Après notre premier baiser nous avions fait quelques bars pour rigoler un peu. Nous nous sentions plus détendus maintenant. D'un accord tacite, nous avions convenu de ne rien dire à Sam pour le moment, au sujet de nous deux.

Une fois au bunker je sentis Castiel un peu nerveux. Il avait une question en suspens. Je reconnaissais ce regard mêlé de honte et d'angoisse.

- Hey _buddy_, un souci ?

Il baissa la tête sans parler. Heureusement que je comprenais ses silences. Plus taciturne que lui, j'ai jamais connu.

- Cass relax, je vais pas te demander de faire quoi que se soit avec moi ce soir !

- Non Dean, je… Je sais mais… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Cette question, si innocemment posé me fit chaud au cœur. Cette faculté qu'il a d'être à la fois si direct, mais si naïf et pur en même temps. C'est toutes ces petites choses que j'aime en lui.

Je passa mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allez vient _sweetheart_. J'ai sommeil.

Nous sommes montés ensemble dans ma chambre. Au début il se planta comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce. Alors que je commençais à me déshabiller, il se dirigea vers la machine à écrire. Il lut alors les phrases que j'avais tapé, y'a quelques jours de ça, sur toute la page.

_« I'm sorry Cass. I Love You. __**»**_

Il se tourna vers moi, j'étais uniquement vêtu de mon caleçon.

- Dean…

- Je sais Cass, c'est bon.

Il me sourit. Puis je repris.

- Cass, tu vas pas dormir en trenchcoat hein ?

Il sourit de nouveau. Il enleva timidement son manteau et je voyais ses doigts trembler en tentant de déboutonner sa chemise. Je me dirigea vers lui, en serrant ses mains pour arrêter ses tremblements.

- Relax_ buddy. _On va juste dormir.

- Je sais. Mais j'attends ça depuis si longtemps…

Je fus sous le choc.

- Quoi ?

- Je dis, j'attends ça…

- Non, j'ai entendu. Mais pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit ?

Il se mura encore dans son silence, comme s'il partait ailleurs, dans son Monde.

- Cass ?

- J'avais honte… Je ne savais pas si c'était normal.

- Que quoi était normal ?

Il baissa la tête en murmurant presque.

- D'aimer un homme.

J'eus comme un éclair de lucidité. Je compris alors que durant toutes ces années Castiel m'aimait. Mais comme il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments et aux Humains, et aussi à cause de sa naïveté, son innocence et tout le reste, il s'était muré dans sa honte. Il aurait pu demander, mais il est toujours trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Alors il était resté pendant cinq ans en se sentant anormal d'aimer un homme. Puisqu'il était aussi un homme. Je comprenais son ressenti, sa peine, ses doutes. Je le serra fort dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

- C'est bon Cass, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes plus maintenant.

Je ne l'entendis pas, mais je sentis quand même ses larmes couler.

**« ****Ask him, he was your boyfriend first ! ****»**

**-Meg-**


	4. 4- Team Free Will

**4- Team Free Will.**

**« ****Angels don't sleep****. ****»**

**-Sam Winchester-**

Ce fut une de mes meilleures nuit. Castiel était juste allongé à côté de moi, son corps contre le mien. Me tenant chaud. Je me sentais si bien. Je n'avais jamais connu une plénitude si grande. Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillé avant lui et je le regardais dormir. Il paraissait si calme, si serein, si pur, si innocent… J'aurais pu rester là à l'admirer pour l'éternité. Je ne comprenais pas son obsession de vouloir retourner au Paradis, puisque pour moi le Paradis se trouvait juste ici.

Il commença à bouger, à ouvrir les yeux, cligner des paupières.

- Hey Cassy.

- _Hello Dean._

- Alors, bien dormi ?

Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les miens.

- C'est une des meilleures nuit que j'ai passé.

- Yeah Cass, je vois c'que tu veux dire.

On se leva et chacun notre tour on prit notre douche. Puis nous avons rejoint Sam pour le p'tit déjeuner. Pour une fois, pas de verre de Whisky pour moi. La veille m'avait suffi.

Castiel s'assit à côté de moi remuant ses céréales avec plus d'entrain que le matin précédent. Il souriait même. Et moi aussi. Ce qui n'échappa pas au cerveau « Sherlock Holmesien » de mon frangin.

- Donc, vous êtes sorti hier soir ?

Avec mon sourire mesquin, que je sais si bien faire sur commande, je lui répondis.

- Yep.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? On est sortis, on a picolé, j'ai dragué des nanas. Bref, j'apprends à notre Cassy comment les Humains vivent.

Castiel se mit à sourire tandis que Sam me croyait qu'à moitié.

- Ouais… Bien sûr… Enfin, pendant que vous vous vautriez dans la décadence, moi j'ai bossé. Il semblerait qu'on puisse créer un sort pour ramener les Anges au Paradis.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Castiel qui commençait déjà à paniquer. Mon frère continua.

- Apparemment les Hommes de Lettres ont pensé à tous les scénarios Apocalyptiques possibles avec une solution pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Oh, et y'a un script sur « Metatron trahi Cass et expulse tous les emplumés du Paradis » ?

- En quelque sorte. Ils pensaient juste qu'un jour les Anges tomberaient du ciel, pour une quelconque raison et que tous les Démons sortiraient de l'Enfer.

Buvant une gorgée de café, je demandais un peu suspicieux.

- Ok, c'est quoi le sort alors ?

- C'est là que ça se complique.

- Evidemment.

- Il faut une plume d'Ange déchu, le sang d'un Démon converti et le cœur d'un Humain innocent.

Ouais, pas super donc. Je zieutais de temps en temps Castiel. Il écoutait mais son esprit était encore dans son Monde.

- Ok. Et si on arrive à réunir tout ça…

- Les Anges, tous les Anges, les déchus comme ceux qui ont encore des pouvoirs, retourneront au Paradis. Sans plus jamais en redescendre.

- Quoi ?!

La panique sortit toute seule.

- Quoi ?! Ils seront bloqués là-haut ?

- Oui.

Sam et moi jetions des regards à Castiel qui semblait plus stone que d'habitude. Là je m'inquiétais. Je ne pouvais pas enfermer Castiel au Paradis pour toujours ! Pas maintenant. On venait à peine de se trouver vraiment. Non… Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je me suis sacrifié de nombreuses fois pour sauver cette foutue planète ! Toute ma famille est morte, tous mes proches sont morts. Mais là non, personne n'aura Cass, personne !

- Nope Sammy… On peut pas faire ça.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Castiel, je comprends…

- Non tu comprends pas ! CASS ?! Sort de ton Monde et dis-lui que tu n'iras pas là-haut pour toujours !

Il ne leva même pas la tête.

- Dean…

- Non ! Ne commence pas ta phrase sur ce ton là ! Tu ne te sacrifieras pas, ok ?

- C'est pas un sacrifice Dean. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher les Anges de retourner chez eux juste parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Tu sais Dean.

Sam était perdu. Mais tant pis, la conversation continua.

- Merde Cass, je veux pas, c'est clair ? Tu peux pas faire ça… Tu peux pas Cass. Pitié. Sam et toi, vous êtes les deux seules personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi dans ce foutu Monde !

- Dean.

- Ta gueule Cass ! Faut que je te répète ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?!

Sam passa son regard de Castiel à moi.

- Hier soir ?

- La ferme Sammy. J'engueule cet emplumé là ! Merde, vous faites chiés ! Y'en a toujours un qui veut se sacrifier pour les autres. On peut pas vivre comme avant ?! Vous savez _« Saving people, hunting things, the family business »_. Tous les trois. La Team Free Will contre le Monde, contre les Démons et tous les monstres.

J'étais en colère et triste en même temps. Mon cœur palpitait, j'avais peur aussi. Peur que Cass se sacrifie encore pour sauver les Humains en renvoyant les Anges au Paradis. Je tentais une dernière fois de les convaincre.

- Cass… J'ai pas laissé Sam fermer les portes de l'Enfer lorsque j'ai compris que ça le tuerait. Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que je fermerais celles du Paradis ta sachant de l'autre côté ? _Seriously ? _

Castiel et Sam me dévisageaient. Mon frère sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je ne sais pas si j'étais prêt à tout lui dire.

- Ok Dean. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse le sort, très bien. On ne le fera pas.

Enfin ses paroles me clamèrent. Je tournais même tête vers Castiel.

- Cass ? Une objection ?

Il baissa encore les yeux.

- Non… Avant j'aurais sûrement voulu retourner au Paradis, mais maintenant… J'ai découvert une nouvelle famille, une maison et… Enfin, je ferais ce que tu veux Dean.

Nous échangèrent un regard complice, plein de compassion et d'amour. Si Sam n'avait pas été là, j'aurais embrassé Castiel.

**« ****Cass, not for nothing, but the last time someone looked at me like that... I got laid.****»**

**-Dean Winchester-**


	5. 5- Desperate Hunters

**5- Desperate Hunters. **

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément !_

_Voilà un petit chapitre un peu marrant, il n'en reste que trois à poster maintenant, alors profitez !_

_Et encore merci… _

**«****I rebelled for this ?! ****I gave everything for you. ****»**

**-Castiel-**

La journée se passa dans le calme. Puis le soir venu, alors que j'étais en train de cuisiner, Sam vint me voir.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Quoi, ça se voit pas ? Je cuisine, _Idjit_.

- Ouais, je vois ça oui. Mais depuis quand tu cuisines toi ?

La spatule à la main, le torchon autour de ma taille, je zieutais mon frère.

- Y'a un début à tout non ? Et puis j'avais envie de manger une tarte qui ne soit pas chimique pour une fois.

Sam s'approcha de moi.

- T'es bizarre en ce moment.

Occupé à préparer mon dessert, je ne le regardais même pas lorsqu'il continua à me questionner.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je.

- T'as pas bu tes « vitamines » de la journée. Et par « vitamines » j'entends « Whisky ». Hier toi et Cass vous rentrez à pas d'heure, ce matin tu pètes un câble pour ne pas qu'il parte et maintenant tu joues les Deperate Housewives.

- Ouais, ne me spoile pas sur la fin de la saison ! J'ai pas encore vu le dernier épisode.

- Dean ! Tu t'entends parler là ?! Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es amoureux…

Je levai la tête vers lui.

- Les gens changent Sammy, c'est tout.

- Mais tu n'es pas « les gens » toi !

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me mettre face à lui.

- C'est bon Dean, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureux de Castiel.

Mon visage se décomposa.

- De… ? Mais comment tu… ?

Il se mit à sourire.

- T'es con Dean. Je pense que tout le monde sait ça ! Tout le monde à part toi et Cass, évidemment.

J'étais tellement ébahi que je sentis trop tard l'odeur de brûler. Je sortis rapidement ma tarte du four en me cramant les doigts.

- _Son of a bitch !_

Mon frère sourit de plus bel.

- Dean ça va, c'est mangeable. Je suis sur que Castiel appréciera.

Un peu choqué et rougissent légèrement, je baissa la tête un peu honteux.

- Hey Dean, ça va aller. Je m'en fous que tu sois avec un homme. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et je peux facilement voir que Castiel t'apporte ce bonheur. Vous vous tournez autour depuis cinq ans, il était temps que tout soit dit.

Je remercia mon frère du regard.

Ce fut un étrange repas, tous les trois réunis autour de la table au bunker. On mangeait des hamburgers que j'avais commandés (Je ne suis pas encore un chef cuistot hein) et puis en dessert, ma tarte.

Sam intercepta des regards entre moi et Castiel, il souriait de nous voir comme ça.

Mais bon, nous sommes des Winchesters, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? On ne reste pas tranquille bien longtemps, les emmerdes finissent toujours par nous retrouver.

- _Hello boys._

Crowley apparut en face de la table, nous lorgnant un moment.

- _Well, _désolé de plomber l'ambiance… Non j'plaisante, je n'vie que pour ça…

**«****Keep your friends close****, ****your enemies blah blah… ****»**

**-Crowley-**


	6. 6- L'Univers s'écroule

**6- L'Univers s'écroule. **

**«****Cass, are you there ? I know you think that I'm pissed at you, okay ? But I don't care that the angels fell. So whatever you did or didn't do, it doesn't matter, okay ? We'll work it out. Please, man, I need you here. ****»**

**-Dean Winchester-**

Voilà, j'en arrive à la partie de mon histoire qui m'a conduit à tout raconter. A partir du moment où ce _Son of a bitch _de Crowley est apparu, tout allé changer. On a vite compris ce qu'il voulait : Tuer Abaddon. Et comme tout seul il galérait, il a toqué chez « SOS Winchester » et on a foncé dans le combat comme les suicidaires que nous sommes. Si j'avais su à ce moment-là, jamais nous y serions allés.

Evidemment, tout c'est mal passé. On avait pris nos armes au bunker. Lame anti-Ange, couteaux, flingues, eau bénite, sel, toute l'armada du parfait chasseur en somme. Je ne savais même pas comment utiliser la marque de Caïn gravé sur mon bras. Mais pas le choix, Crowley nous téléporta au milieu d'un entrepôt vide.

Après avoir examiné les lieux, principalement les issus de secours, je me tourna vers le Roi de l'Enfer.

- Ok _douchebag, _où est cette _bitch _alors ?

Avec sa voix grave et son air narcissique, il rétorqua.

- Patience jeune Padawan. J'ai ouï dire qu'elle rappliquerait ici pour une réunion entre Bad boys.

Sam s'interrogea.

- Elle ne sera pas seule ?

- Relax _Moose, _elle va venir seule dans un premier temps. Alors on attend qu'elle rapplique, on la plante et on rentre à temps pour regarder la suite de « Doctor Sexy ».

Comme d'habitude, j'avais envie de le frapper. Je me retins, au fond je savais qu'il voulait lui aussi tuer Abaddon.

Ce fut à peu près là que tout bascula. En attendant l'action, je m'entretenais seul à seul avec Castiel. Nos sourires en coin n'échappa pas à Crowley qui venait encore pourrir notre moment.

- Hey les amoureux, venaient plutôt vous préparer à vous battre. Elle va pas tarder.

- Ah ouais ? Et t'as entendu ça sur « Radio of Hell » ou tu le sais parce que c'est un piège ?

- Dean, Dean, Dean… Tu me déçois. Tu sais que je suis de votre côté pour tuer cette garce. Même si pour ça je dois supporter la tronche de ton traître de boyfriend.

- _Shut up _Crowley !

Il voulait lancer une autre réplique cinglante, mais une présence derrière lui ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Abaddon.

- Crowley… Tu as ramené des potes à toi ? Cool...

Ce que je me souviens du reste, c'est juste un kaléidoscope de sang et de ténèbres. Je m'étais jeté sur Abaddon, arme en main. Mais elle m'avait repoussé.

Crowley, Sam et Castiel tentèrent le coup aussi, sans succès. Pas de plan B, on devait improviser. L'histoire de notre vie quoi. Dans le feu de l'action, j'ai enlevé ma veste pour laisser apparaître la marque de Caïn. Mais cette _bitch, _m'attrapa le bras et commença à le tordre, me mettant à genoux devant elle.

- Oh Dean... J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, surtout à ton corps… J'ai imaginé des choses pas très catholiques que je pourrais te faire. Un beau gosse comme toi ne peut pas être chasseur. Quel gâchis. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher ce tatouage anti-possession. Tu deviendras mon p'tit esclave personnel, ça te va ?

Je la regardais avec dégoût. Puis tout à coup une lame anti-Ange sortit de son abdomen. Quelqu'un venait de planter cette garce. C'était lui, Cass.

Enragé, Abaddon se tourna vers mon Ange. Tout se passa tellement vite que je n'eus le temps de rien faire. A peine avais-je cligné des yeux, qu'Abaddon sortit la lame de son torse, la tourna et poignarda Castiel. Plié en deux, il tomba à terre, le sang commença à couler sur le sol.

Le reste est flou dans ma tête, c'est Sam qui m'a raconté ce que j'ai fais.

Après avoir vu le pire qu'il puisse arriver, je me suis levé et j'ai attrapé le cou d'Abaddon avec mon bras qui porte la marque de Caïn. Je me souviens de cette rage intense que j'avais en moi, cette tristesse profonde, je voulais détruire, écraser, démembrer cette _bitch. _Cette force maléfique activa la marque qui me brûla. Ce feu ardant je le fis couler le long de mon bras jusqu'à arriver sur Abaddon. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais. Même moi je ne comprenais rien. Enfin, elle brûla devant moi. Et mon visage enragé fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de repartir en Enfer.

Après ça, je courus vers Castiel, allongé au sol. Je poussai Sammy et je pris mon Ange dans mes bras. Il respirait encore, mais difficilement.

- Sam ! Une ambulance !

- Dean… Il va…

- La ferme ! Ne dis pas ça !

Je regardais Castiel, sa respiration haletante, ses cernes plus marqués que d'habitude, il gardait une main sur sa plaie qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner.

- Dean…

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, je ne pouvais pas retenir cette tristesse immense.

- Cass, non. Chut. Garde tes forces.

- Je… Je suis fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir...

- Cass non ! Reste avec moi ! Merde, si tu meurs, je te tue, c'est clair ?!

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

- Cass… Tu peux pas partir. Tu peux pas mourir ! T'as pas le droit ! Je t'aime bordel ! Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi...

Je me penchai légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser salé parce que mes larmes coulaient encore et encore. Notre dernier baiser…

Lorsque ce fut terminé, ses yeux bleus que j'aime tant me regardèrent une dernière fois.

- Merci Dean…

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Je le tenais dans mes bras, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Il ne pesait rien d'ailleurs, son corps était léger comme une plume d'Ange. Mon Ange…

Mon frère pleura également, déjà à cause de mon état mais aussi parce que Cass était son ami. Crowley venait de se barrer. Un jour je tuerais ce _Son of a bitch !_

On ne donna pas de funérailles de chasseur à Castiel. Pas de funérailles du tout d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas après tout ça et pas maintenant. Je préfère crever plutôt que de vivre sans lui. J'allais tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Tout essayer.

Et c'est ce que je fais maintenant…

**«****Cass ? No... Sam, he's gone... ****»**

**-Dean Winchester-**


	7. 7- Dernière prière

**7- Dernière prière. **

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Merci d'avoir participé à cette aventure avec moi, je suis touché par vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Ce n'est pas ma dernière fic, mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas d'autre en stock (A part une suite d'OS qui ne saurait tarder LOL)_

_Donc voilà… Merci pour tout et ENJOY !_

**«****I prayed to you Cass, every night ! »**

**-Dean Winchester-**

Donc voilà. Vous là, à qui je parle depuis des heures, assit sur ce banc. Vous, Dieu.

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai jamais prié avant. A part Cass. Votre fils. Alors je ne vais pas prier pour un Dieu qui a abandonné son Monde et ses enfants, je vais prier le père de Castiel.

Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, rendez-le-moi. J'ai tout essayé, mais aucuns Démons ne veut pactiser avec moi, aucuns Anges ne m'écoutent, aucuns sorts ne fonctionnent. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Vous devez le ramener. Il mérite de vivre et d'être heureux ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous. Il a combattu le Mal, sauver le Monde, c'était un soldat loyal et courageux. Plus de 2000 ans comme ça, c'est bon non ?

_Please, _laissez-le avec moi. J'ai mis des années à me rendre compte de mon amour pour lui et maintenant il n'est plus là !

Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour votre fils non ? Mon père n'était qu'un simple Humain et pourtant il a tout fait pour nous. Il a donné sa vie pour nous ! Vous quoi ? Vous quittez le Paradis, vous laissez vos enfants se démerder avec la fin du Monde, vous laissez votre maison en sang, tout ça pour quoi ? Vous abandonnez ?

Moi non !

Et Cass non plus.

J'aime votre fils, vous comprenez ? Je ferais tout pour lui. J'attendrais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! Sinon je laisserai le Mal envahir la Terre, je laisserai Metatron détruire votre Paradis. L'Enfer sera partout et moi j'attendrais. Si vous ramenez pas Cass, tout sera détruit. Je m'en fous.

Il n'y a que mon frère et lui qui compte. Les autres sont tous morts au combat, pour votre combat ! Mon père, ma mère, Bobby, Jessica, Jo, Helen, Ash, Kevin, Chuck, Ruffus, Meg… Tout le monde !

Je suis déjà mort au combat, tout comme Sam et Cass. Mais quand nous sommes revenus, nous avons repris les armes. Parce que vous n'étiez même pas là.

Alors je vous en supplie, ramenez Castiel. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Vous l'avez déjà fait ! Vous l'avez ramené deux fois, c'est bien pour une raison non ? C'est parce qu'au fond, vous l'aimez aussi ! Alors, vous savez ce qu'on dit : « Jamais deux sans trois ». Allez… Juste une dernière fois. Ma dernière prière, ma dernière demande, mon dernier désir… _Please. _

Pitié…

Je l'aime…

Je venais de raconter toute mon histoire durant des heures, assit sur ce banc. J'attendais encore et encore qu'un miracle se passe, priant de toutes mes forces.

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur me plongea dans des cauchemars sans fin. Mais une chose me ramena à la réalité. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que la nuit m'enveloppait. Et c'est là que j'entendis un bruit familier derrière moi. Un bruissement d'ailes. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, je me retourna.

- CASS ?!

- _Hello Dean._

**«****So what's it all add up to ? Well, it's hard to say. But me, I'd say it was a test. For Sam and Dean. And I think they did alright. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself - They made their own choice. They chose family. And well, isn't that kinda the whole point ? ****»**

**-****Chuck****-**

**THE END**


End file.
